time_travelers_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Adryel
"The universe is a lot more fun through a telescope." ― Adryel Personality Adryel is book smart and a very hard worker, he dedicated as much of his life on Earth as he could to becoming an astronaut. He sees fiction as childish and needless as it is by definition not real. Despite not being the best people person, cares very much for the life in the universe and would like to do his best to keep them alive. Backstory Captain Adryel Damiyen was born in England but moved to America to become and astronaut. He was the captain of the first missions to colonise Proxima b, he was going to be the first person in the history of Earth to set foot an an exoplanet. Adryel left Earth aboard the ship Hera (Queen of gods) in 2267 and entered stasis, prepared for a 400 year journey to Proxima b. In the year 2490 the ship was knocked of course and never reached Proxima b, leaving Adryel to drift through space. When Hera's energy levels drop to critical he is awoken to find his crew are dead and he is stranded 120,000 years in the future. He recharges the ship after wandering into the vicinity of a white dwarf star, orbiting the star was a base presumed to be human made. The base was long abandoned and in it had 7 time machines, Adryel took one and started his journey in the strange and unknown. Notable Events Attempted Assassination Although Adryel was not present, an unknown alien named Valaine crashed outside Skak's hanger in an escape pod, the escape pod has symbol on the side (shown on the right). With a murderous rage she asked for Adryel but was killed by Izuna. Her motivation was unknown. Encounter of the 5th Kind Adryel was kidnapped and put into The Game of Venus, his only means of escape was through 5th dimensional portal, unprotected. He spent approximately 30 seconds in 5D and as a result passed out for about 36 hours and awoke with a severe case of Dimensional Sickness (Dimensional Sickness has effects similar to a concussion except the damage lies in the brain and soul). The Librarian came to heal is soul, first peacefully, but when Adryel had a panic attack The Librarian had to heal his soul forcefully (forcefully is quicker but much more painful). Adryel's soul was mostly healed but he was still recovering when Squirt, for unknown reasons, took Adryel back to 5D (unwillingly) for about 20 seconds this time, however the second exposure was too much and his soul shattered completely. When Adryel was returned, he only had the ability to say "Fish", Father took his soul with an intent to fix it, but Calamity stole his body. Current Skills and Devices Since Adryel had no money Skak and Arcturus each gave Adryel 1,000,000 Venusian Credits, He used this to buy a ship, a new space suit and some guns. Adryel returned to the white dwarf base, to give a final send off to his long dead crew, and took the remaining 6 time machines (of which Izuna stole 2). Devices * Spaceship, Hera-2 (sleek white design, modified to time travel) * Spacesuit (blue with a gold trim and retractable helmet) * 2 energy guns After feeling his knowledge of engineering (and generally everything) was very out dated, Adryel decided to study advanced engineering and completed a 5 year course in the space of 7 months and passed with the highest grade, he still feels his knowledge and expertise is severely lacking.Category:Characters